What is going on!
by bluevamp
Summary: I suck at summaries but I promise this is a really good story. Please read and review! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**What is going on!**

Jasmine – Black hair with green eyes and tan natural skin. 5'4".

*Story Begins*

~Bella~

I can't wait! My best friend is finally coming to Forks, Washington! I can't wait to tell Edward and the rest of them. Dad is letting her say with me which sadly means Edward won't be coming over at night but it will be worth it. I just wish I could tell Jake about my Best Friend coming to see me. I tell her everything what has gone while I was in Forks except vampires and werewolves or me jumping off of a cliff. If I had told her, I know she have been here and kicked or tried to kicked their asses. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I GET TO SEE JASMINE!!!!! I can't wait for Edward to meet my Jasmine and he'll get to meet the person that kept me alive while I was younger. Jasmine was my protector since we were little and she wants to meet the guy that toke her spot. She gave Edward points on protecting me but he lost a lot when he left me. Jasmine was ready to kill the Cullens for leaving me like that. But I was able to convince her to stay in Phoenix and somehow it worked. So I know the Cullens are going to go throw hell once Jasmine gets here. But I'm going to tell them today, I just found this information this morning form my dad. Who was being sneaky about it and was talking to Jasmine the whole time.

I hear a car horn beep for me and I ran out the door with my jacket on and my backpack in my hands. I ran out and into Edward's Volvo. I know he would know something was up since I was jumping up and down in excitement. "So what got you all excited today?" asked Edward.

"I just found out that my best friend in the whole world is come here to Forks! But…" I said.

"But, what?" Edward asked.

"But she is going to kicking yours and the rest of your family's butts for leaving me. She also wants to make your life miserable for being a jerk to me. I tried to get her to not be so mean to you or your family but she wouldn't hear of it," I said a little worried.

"I'm pretty sure we can take her," said Edward.

"No Edward she has had a really hard life and she is not the only one coming here. I don't know who's coming with her but I'll be finding out this weekend when Charlie and I go pick her up," I said.

"Okay, we'll handle it as it comes along. So no worries," Edward said happily squeezing my hand to what I can handle.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement. That's when I remembered what Jasmine told be one month before I left to Forks. . . .

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!! Lmao you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Bella finally remembered about her best friend, Jasmine. What could it be? This is the first time I have ever done this and I got to say I love it! REVIEW or I'll take my time on this story. I have other stories to work on. Sorry but I work on more than one story because sometimes I just have to get out of a writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Review*

"Okay, we'll handle it as it comes along. So no worries," Edward said happily squeezing my hand to what I can handle.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement. That's when I remembered what Jasmine told me one month before I left to Forks. . . .

*Now*

~Bella~

She was going to have her baby but I don't know its name or gender. See Jasmine was raped by a total stranger but the thought that she and he were madly in love with each other, psycho man. The man was now in jail but Jasmine refused to kill or give a child up just because so psycho man was its father. From what I know Jasmine just cooed over the thing when it was still in her, but she really hated the morning sickness and not being able to eat certain foods (she really hates be sick to the point of throwing up).

So I'm excited on meeting the little person (the little guy was getting the guest bed room). Eeep! We are almost to the gate that Jasmine is supposed to come in! My dad is just laughing at me because I'm jumping up and down in excitement but also almost falling over most of the time. We get to the gate but I don't see Jasmine anywhere. Then all of a sudden someone grabs me and yells boo! I jump and almost fall over but the same person grabbed my arm and pulled me to them. When I turn around its Jasmine and she has the biggest smile on her face. I hugged her and we broke out laughing. Jasmine walks away and my dad and I fallow her. She stops at a stroller and luggage seat by it. "Can I see your baby Jasmine?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella just be quite she's sleeping," said Jasmine smiling.

"Aw! What her name?" I asked while looking at the baby that looks a lot like Jasmine in every way that I could tell.

Jasmine laughed and said, "Her name is Tessa."

"That's a beautiful name coming from you," said my dad.

"Is that a complement or a disc?" Jasmine said while giggling.

That made my dad and me laugh and dad said while still laughing, "It's a complement, sweety."

"Thanks, Officer! Coming from you it means a lot," Jasmine said while smiling.

~Jasmine~

"Oh, I got myself a rental car. Don't worry I have enough money to take care of myself and my little angel. It's all thanks to my dad's wallet though," I said but turning into fits of laugher on the last sentence.

"Ah, Jasmine you are the worse! Stop taking your father's money!" Bella yelled, "You never use to take money from him."

"I know that Bella but I have another mouth to feed and my dad feels guilty because the guy that got me banged up was one of his employees. That I contently told him that he freaked me out and I know he didn't take me seriously. Now though he listens to me when I say something and saying that a person creeps me out. Just like my evil step mom who deprived me of everything. Once my dad saw the light he kicked the evil witch's ass out of the kingdom and peace have finally come over the kingdom," I said laughing, "Oh, by the way Bella is driving with me so that if you and I get separated I won't get lost."

Bella and Charlie laughed at my comment and yet only Bella knew that it was all true. While there was only one other person knew that and her or his name online are RedRoseBeauty. (My online name is DaughterofNeptune). RedRoseBeauty knows the whole story about me and she or he was the one that helped me better to get over being raped. We told each other where we live and we tell each other truthfully about quite a bit of things. Yet, I still want to meet RedRoseBeauty and I haven't told her or him that I was in Forks. But, I am going tonight though and I'm excited.


End file.
